Alex and the minotaur
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Alex and the minotaur**

 **Alex Russo is on vacation in Egypt without her husband.**

The reason she is alone is that Alex has heard that there are minotaurs in Egypt and she's always wanted to get fucked by one, cause she knows that they always have big stiff dick.

"So, Mitch...do you know where I can find a horny minotaur?" says Alex to her wizarding tour-guide.

"It's against the rules to visit the minotaurs' secret village, Miss Russo." says Mitch Donovan, the half Egyptian / half German tour-guide.

"Why?" says Alex.

"Because they rape women." says Mitch.

"I can deal with a minotaur. They aren't very smart and I want one to bang my wet pussy." says Alex with confidence.

"You're serious?" says Mitch confused.

"Yeah, totally! Since I was 14, I've had this kinky dream about a horny minotaur fucking me all wild." says Alex with a tiny smile.

"Okay...if you are going to the minotaur village you are either more brave than most or totally fucking stupid. Take this map. It will show you how to get where you wanna go." says Mitch.

"Thanks, Mitch! Soon I'm gonna get me some minotaur dick up my pussy." says Alex with a smile.

Mitch return to his office while Alex, using the map Mitch gave her, head off in the opposite direction, trying to find the place where the minotaurs have there home.

"Let's see...4.5 miles south and then..." mumbles Alex, reading from the map.

After a 7 hour long ride on her unicorn, Alex finds the village where the minotaurs live.

"Little slut, what brings you here?" says the minotaur guarding the entrance to the village. His voice is deep and manly.

"My name's Alexandra Russo, known as Alex, you don't scare me. I'm here to get huge sexy minotaur dick in my beautiful sexy pussy." says Alex in a sassy tone.

"If so you need to talk to the tribe chief. He's waitin' for you in his house." says the minotaur guard.

Alex walk to the white house in the middle of the village and enter it.

"I am Aragoruth the Second, tribe chief of the minotaurs...what do you want?" says the tribe chief, who's a huge tall black minotaur with gray hair and gray beard.

"I wanna get fuck by a horny minotaur with a big hard dick, that's why I'm here." says Alex.

"Oh really? If so I know the perfect minotaur. My son. Our strongest warrior. He's got a nice 22 inch dick." says the chief.

"Nice! Bring it on." says Alex with a sexy voice.

"Son, get in here! We have a young sexy wizard woman here who want to get fucked by a minotaur..." says the chief in a loud roraring tone.

A tall powerful white minotaur with long black hair enter the room. His name's Gathlanu and he's the son of the chief.

"Hi, my name's Alex and I want you to fuck me and cum in me." says Alex in a very slutty tone.

"You're a hot chick. I'm gonna enjoy bangin' the livin' shit out of you, baby." says Gathlanu with a hard manly tone.

"And I'll enjoy being fucked by you and your big sexy dick." says Alex.

"Is this the first time you have sex with a minotaur?" says Gathlanu.

"Yeah, but don't go easy on me because of that. I want the full all star fuck." says Alex. "No holding back. Just pure naughty sex."

"As you wish my little hooker!" says Gathlanu with a horny smile.

"I'm not a hooker. I'm a powerful wizard. Now, let's fuck." says Alex.

Alex pull down her skinny jeans and her tiny g-string.

She then goes down on all 4 on the floor.

"Now I'll fuck you!" says Gathlanu as he push his dick hard deep into Alex' pussy.

"Yeah, feels good...fuck me!" moans Alex.

"Oh yeah, baby!" says Gathlanu as he starts to fuck Alex hard.

Most girls would think that it hurts, but not Alex Russo. She is badass and very sex crazy so she love it.

"Mmmm, yeah! Fuck me! Do me! Bang me!" moans Alex.

"Ahhh, yeah! Your pussy feels so wet and warm. I like that." says Gathlanu.

"I'm sure you do, you horny beast." says Alex.

"Do you actually enjoy this?" says Gathlanu.

"Yeah, of course. I've wanted this for years." says Alex.

"My son, cum in her!" says the chief.

"Yes, father." says Gathlanu.

Gathlanu roar out loud like the wild beast he is as he cum inside Alex' pussy.

"OMG, yeah! So damn awesome!" moans Alex with pleasure as she get a big sexy orgasm.

Gathlanu pull out his dick from Alex' pussy.

"Thanks for the fuck." says Alex.

"Sure." says Gathlanu.

"And now...kiss your shit bye bye!" says Alex as she swing her wand and cast a very powerful spell that kills every minotaur in the village.

Then she use another spell that sends her back to her home in London.

"Alex, how was Egypt...? I didn't think you'd be back already." says Mason.

"It was amazing. Very...uh...nice, yeah, nice." says Alex.

"Okay. I'm glad you had a good time my love." says Mason.

"Yeah." says Alex.

"Uh...what's that smell...?" says Mason, who's a werewolf and as such has a more advanced sense of smell than regular people.

What he sense is the scent of minotaur, but he doesn't know that it is that.

"I forgot to shower." says Alex.

"Oh, okay." says Mason.

Alex is happy that her husband doesn't suspect anything.

She goes upstairs and takes a nice shower, washing away the smelly crappy scent of minotaur from her body.

"Thank goodness that Mason doesn't know that I had sex with damn perverted minotaur guy." thinks Alex to herself.

25 minutes later.

"Okay." says Alex as she walk out from the shower.

She enter the bedroom.

She put on tight red leather pants and a black t-shirt.

Then she walk downstairs and into the kitchen where Mason is.

"What's for dinner tonight my love?" says Alex.

"Home-made pizza." says Mason.

"Cool. I like pizza." says Alex.

"I know." says Mason.

"After dinner you can fuck me if you want to." says Alex with a seductive smile.

"I'd love that, Alex." says Mason.

"You're thinking about my pussy, aren't you?" says Alex with a slutty voice.

"Of course I am, baby." says Mason.

"Awww, such a horny guy you are! Me like!" says Alex in a soft childish tone.

"Yes." says Mason.

Alex wink sexy at her husband and then leave the kitchen.

She goes into the bathroom and cast a spell on herself.

Her body glows blue and that's good because it means that she isn't pregnant.

An hour later, Alex and Mason eat dinner in the kitchen.

"Alex, did you have sex when you were in Egypt?" says Mason.

"Uh...yes..." says Alex, who is usually a good liar, but not to her husband. "Sorry."

"It's fine, actually. I know that you're a sex crazy girl and needs to get fucked often." says Mason. "So tell me, who fucked you, baby?"

"A horny minotaur." says Alex. "How did you know that I had been fucked...?"

"I didn't notice at first, but you're extra happy and that means you've had sex." says Mason.

"Awww! You know me so well." says Alex. "You know so much about sex crazy little me."

"I hope the minotaur made you cum." says Mason.

"He did, but he was not as good as you." says Alex. "You're a god of sex."

"I always try to fuck you as good as I can." says Mason.

"No fear, Mason. You're awesome." says Alex.

"Thanks, baby." says Mason. "You're amazing as well."

"Of course I am, I'm Alex Russo, sex crazy chick extraordinaire." says Alex. "I was made to have a lot of sex. My pussy was made to take big dick in it."

"I love that about you." says Mason.

"Mmm, yeah! What guy wouldn't like a hot sexy woman like me?" says Alex.

"No man would not enjoy fucking a sexy slutty woman like you, baby." says Mason.

"Totally!" says a happy Alex with a bright cute smile on her face. "I'm awesome and very very sexy. Just like a naughty porn girl."

"Alex, one thing..." says Mason.

"Yeah?" says Alex.

"You're free to have sex on the side, but from now on please tell me before you do, okay?" says Mason.

"Okay, deal." says Alex with a sexy erotic smile. "I promise to tell you if I wanna have sex on the side."

 **The End.**


End file.
